The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wireless communication devices typically employ multiple radio modules to communicate with multiple wireless networks. These devices, however, often have fewer antennas than radio modules. In such a case, an arbiter allows the multiple radio modules to timeshare an antenna. An antenna switch, controlled by the arbiter, connects an antenna to one of the radio modules for wireless communication. Arbitration is usually performed on a per-packet basis, a packet being a basic unit of wireless communication. Some wireless communications, however, include packet exchanges that span multiple packets. Accordingly, when an arbiter switches an antenna from one radio module to another radio module prior to a packet exchange ending, the packet exchange is interrupted.